


All I want for Christmas

by Sierra93



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra93/pseuds/Sierra93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi was freaking out. He only had 2 days till Christmas and he couldn’t find a present for Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My Soukisu Christmas contribution!

**23rd December**  
Kisumi was freaking out. He only had 2 days till Christmas and he couldn’t find a present for Sousuke. At first, he had a really long list of things to get, but as he reviewed each item, he cancelled each one out leaving him with no clue what to get his boyfriend. What can he say? None of them felt like the right present, and he’s a man who follows his gut. Kisumi sighed for the only-God-knows-what-number time and switched on his laptop to look for more ideas, opening multiple tabs in one go. However after surfing the net intensely for 3 hours, Kisumi had given up hope and switched off the laptop, heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner instead, all the while hoping, praying and wishing really hard that the idea for the right present would just pop into his head as he slept that night.

 **24th December**  
9 a.m.  
Christmas Eve. This CANNOT be happening! Kisumi had less than 24 hours to get a present. Scratch that. Sousuke had suggested watching a movie together after dinner, which most likely means he wanted to stay up to be the first person to wish him ‘Merry Christmas’ and give him his Christmas present. This effectively meant that he had less than 12 hours to get the present ready before Sousuke came home for their Christmas dinner (which they are eating one day earlier than actual since they were going to a Christmas party on Christmas itself at Makoto’s house). Kisumi honestly felt like the worst boyfriend on Earth right now. How could he not have a present ready? What kind of boyfriend doesn’t give his lover presents on Christmas? Maybe he should rethink some of the presents on his list. What about the matching mugs? Ah, but Sousuke might not like how cheesy such a present is. After all, the big guy’s got some (ok, a lot actually) pride issues to keep up. Hitting a dead end at every corner, Kisumi had just about given up. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and what spells desperate more than having to call Rin for ideas?

_~Ring….~Ring...._  
_Rin: Hel-_  
_Kisumi: RIN!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!_  
_Rin: (distances phone away from his ear) Calm down, Kisumi. Sheesh, I’m gonna go deaf before I even know what you need help with. Oh wait, let me guess, you need help getting a present for Sousuke because you’re being picky and couldn’t decide on one._  
_Kisumi: (pitiful whine) Riiiiiiiinnnnnn……….._  
_Rin: (sigh) Why can’t you just give him the usual stuff lover’s give each other on Christmas? A new jacket? Or gloves? Or maybe even a whole set of dildos of various sizes so he can fuc-_  
_Kisumi: RIN!!! (blushing furiously)_  
_Rin: (laughs evilly) Ok,ok……You wanna know what I think he will like?_  
_KIsumi: What?_  
_Rin: Y-O-U. You. It’s as simple as that. He doesn’t really need anything, he already has you. Trust me on this._  
_Kisumi: But….but will that be enough? I mean, he probably has some fancy present with my name on it and I would have nothing to give him. I already give myself to him all the time. What if he gets bored of me? What if he’s disappointed? What if-_  
_Rin: Listen, Kisumi. If he loved you, which I’m sure he does, he’d like that kind of present. Trust me, I’ve done this before._  
_KIsumi: (takes a deep breath) Ok, I’ll do it, but you better leave your phone on for if I call you to cry if I fail._  
_RIn: Haha, relax and go for it. How about I see you tomorrow at the party and you can tell me how much you love me for being such a life saver instead._  
_Kisumi: Ok, thanks Rin. See you!_  
_Rin: Bye._

(slight Rin POV) Rin shook his head as he ended the phone call. Leave it to Kisumi to call him two days after Sousuke called him, both calling for the exact same reasons. With a shrug, Rin went back to his own Christmas preparations. Thank goodness Haru is so loyal to ‘saba’.

 **7 p.m.**  
Christmas dinner was delicious. Kisumi poured his everything into preparing the meal and of course, there’s enough tonkatsu to sate Sousuke’s unhealthy obsession with that food. Dinner was romantic and lovely as the 2 of them enjoyed each other’s presence and the ambience coming from the Christmas decorations hung around their apartment.

 **9 p.m**  
Dinner took longer than usual since they were busy chatting and reminiscing the funny events that had taken place throughout the year. After cleaning up, they both snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, which (much to Kisumi’s surprise and pleasure) happened to be ‘Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip’. Sousuke pulled him closer to his chest and said, “I saw you looking at the trailer on your laptop the other day. I thought you wanted to watch it but you never said anything so I decided to buy the dvd so we could watch it together.” Kisumi was really happy that Sousuke was willing to watch the movie with him. He didn’t think Sousuke would want to watch such a childish movie with him (cause it totally didn’t seem like the kind of movie Sousuke would watch). 

**10.45 p.m.**  
The show ended and Kisumi nervously stood up, took Sousuke’s hand in his and led him to the bedroom. Then he sat the larger man down on the bed and stood in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he started stripping as Sousuke looked on, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kisumi put on a show of stripping and as he rid himself of the last piece of clothing, Sousuke had stood up from the bed and was standing in front of Kisumi. ‘This is it,’ Kisumi thought, ‘He doesn’t like this. It’s over. He’ll think I’m some slut and break-up with me.’ Kisumi was close to tears now and didn’t register the fact that Sousuke was holding him gently in his arms, until Sousuke asked him, “Are you giving yourself to me as a present?” Kisumi wanted to shrink into himself, wishing that he was smaller in size. “I didn’t know what to get for you as a present. I really thought of a lot of things I could give you but it just didn’t seem right and I was desperate to get you something, so I decided to give myself to you. It’s ok if you don’t like it. I’m sorry for spoiling the mood and-“  
By then, Sousuke had tilted his chin up to claim his lips. When they broke apart for breath, Sousuke slowly took out a small box and passed it to Kisumi. With shaking fingers, Kisumi opened the box to find a silver ring with the words ‘I Love You’ engraved on the inside of the ring. “It matches mine,” Sousuke said with a smile, as he slipped the ring on Kisumi’s finger. He cupped Kisumi’s face with both hands and rested his forehead against the smaller male’s. Teal eyes gazed into amethyst ones and without breaking eye contact, they kissed again. A slow, soft kiss which they both poured their feelings into. With each passing kiss however, it became more and more ferocious, full of want and lust, as Sousuke turned and pushed Kisumi onto the bed. Time to claim his present now.

 **25th December**  
**12.25 a.m.**  
“It’s a little late but Merry Christmas and I love you,” Sousuke said with a smile. Kisumi was drained after 2 rounds of hot, sweaty sex but still, he smiled and looked at Sousuke before kissing him again and scooting closer to him, whispering “I love you too, Merry Christmas Sousuke” before they both drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces and the snow falling outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to think that a cheerful Kisumi is just a façade and when it actually counts, he’s a bit insecure about love relationships. Sorry if he sounded a bit OC. Anyways, comments are appreciated and ......Wishing all of you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
